


DoOrS

by Alyssandra Kyles (M1A)



Series: A Splinter in Space [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: #Inktober, #Inktober2020, 3rd pov in latter chapters ~15?, Chapter Length Varies, F/M, First povs in earlier chapters, I don't know what happened at the end, I should perhaps rectify it, Inventions for vampires, Oops?, but I rather not, daily ink drawings, daily updates, different POVs, the characters slipped between my fingers like sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/Alyssandra%20Kyles
Summary: The bed shifts, the sheets swirls onto the floor. My body feels light. Air blows along my spine and through my hair. I hear a scream. I taste copper. Have I bled? The liquid slides down my throat. I want more.I am hungry for more. Since when do I enjoy blood?My head rears back, I roar. I snap my fangs — Fangs?!— back into Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert. Who is he? Why do I feel like I know him?The boy winces and tries to fight back. ‘Tries’ being the keyword as I am so much stronger than before. What was I like before?
Series: A Splinter in Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959166
Comments: 31
Kudos: 10





	1. Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

The bed shifts, the sheets swirls onto the floor. My body feels light. Air blows along my spine and through my hair. I hear a scream. I taste copper. _Have I bled?_ The liquid slides down my throat. _I want more._

I am hungry for more. _Since when do I enjoy blood?_

My head rears back, I roar. I snap my fangs — _Fangs?!_ — back into Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert. _Who is he? Why do I feel like I know him?_

The boy winces and tries to fight back. ‘Tries’ being the keyword as I am so much stronger than before. _What was I like before?_

Someone grabs my shoulder and pulls me off my prey. _Noo! Mine!_

I am thirsty for blood. _My teeth hurt._

I fly into the bus in front of my prey. Hard. _Damn, he is strong. Stronger than me? A vampire!_ I rage. _How dare he. WAIT. A. VAMPIRE????. Since when am I a believer? Since when am I a vampire?_

A girl screams in front of my face. She is sad. She is angry. She has beautiful chocolate eyes. _I miss chocolate._ _The boy’s blood tasted kind of like chocolate. I think. I need another dip. Another nip, just to make sure._

The girl swings a wooden stick in my direction. She aims for my heart. I fall on the dirty ground. The stick snaps against the bus. Elena attacks again. _Who is Elena? I am scared. Why does Elena Gilbert, sister to Jeremy Gilbert want to kill me? Oh. I get it._

I blink one last time before running away in the forest. Stephan Salvatore was there, next to Jeremy Gilbert. _Elena tried to kill me._ Finally, I hear a name desperately cried my way: Victoria!

* * *

I run. I run super fast. Away. Away from Mystic Falls. I remember snippets of my past. Vicky’s past. I leave Mystic falls. I leave Matty behind. I leave the run-down flat I shared with my little brother. I leave my responsibilities behind. Like Vicky did. Like I am doing, choosing right now to run away.


	2. Alone

I am alone. Cuts that riddled my body as I ran through the trees has already healed. _I heal fast. I run fast. I drink blood. I am a vampire. I am Vicky Donovan and am alone._

The moon is bright. Not yet full. I sigh in relief. No werewolves then. _What am I going to do? I am all alone in this forsaken TV DRAMA!!!!!!_

* * *

_I am hungry. I am lost. I am alone._


	3. Daylight

Behind the bushes, I spy a truck. The driver just went out for a quicky. I hear them going at it. I hear them so clearly. They like it rough. They enjoy dirty talk. The woman screams in ecstasy. I feel repulsed. I try to focus on something else. Anything else. The rustling of the leaves. The shine of the moon. The screa — _No!_

The ants and crawlies scuttling beneath the dirt. The beat of a heart. The blood pumping faster and faster. The scent of lust. The sweat trickling down their joined bodies. The taste of their flesh on my tongue. The stutter of their breath. The crunch of my teeth. The ripping into liquid fire. The hiccup in my breath. _Oh. Chocolate. My only love._

I swallow it down. One gulp at a time. _Dear madre. I love you_.

I siphon the liquid til the beat is gone. Niet. Till the last drop. When he is useless and I should feel filled up, I hear another heartbeat. I look up at Prey n#2. Her eyes are hazed over. Hello love, I want to say. I lick my lips and nip her neck. I swallow more of that chocolate nectar. _Delicious._

Very fast, there is none left. I leave them there, joined in death as in life. I stand. I feel stronger. I turn towards their truck and climb in. I look in the rearview. There is a vampire dressed up as a vampire. I shrug. _At least, if I am stopped on the road, I won’t be arrested for being drenched in blood. It is Halloween, after all._

* * *

I swipe right on a pink phone. The woman’s. It unlocks with a chime. I pull up a map. Virginia. North of Mystic Falls. I am still too close. I google ‘creating a new identity from scratch’. A multitude of sites come into view. I click on one at random. I am redirected to a porn site. _Uh… not it._

I go back and search again. Craig's list… I remember something. That guy that was a vampire Wikipedia. _What was his name? Nate? Oh. Slater. Rose knew him. Elijah killed him._

I try to not think of the Originals. _It's harder now though. Where was Slater?_

I pull up Maps again. It was in a coffee shop. Tainted windows. _The RING! Omg. I am going to burn come morning._

I try not to panic. But I am PANICKING. _I need to get to Richmond ASAP. Richmond. That’s where._

I take the bag in the boot. I pull sweaters, pants, the phone plug and the handbag inside. I leave the truck there. I put the directions to Richmond in maps and run towards it. Fast forward speed. The moon is still bright. I have time.

* * *

As I arrive, I don’t have time to look around, I search for the coffee shop. It is night. I see as if it was day. Nocturnal vision is neat. Over there, past this tree, is the coffee shop. I walk straight to the door and knock twice. I fidget in front of the glass door. I knock again. I wait. I look around me. Nothing is there. I try to focus my hearing on my surrounding. Nothing. _Where is he?_

I knock a fourth time. _Please, please, please. I am scared. I am alone. I don’t want to be alone. Maybe I should find a place to stay the day? No. … Yes?_

* * *

The door opens up and I do a mini cheer. _Yes!_

Slater is at the door. He greets me and seems to understand as he opens the door wider and makes a come through motion. I enter and already I feel safer. Out of the rays. I say ‘Hi’ and introduces Vicky without saying anything about Mystic Falls. Vick from Virginia. I woke up as a vampire on two dead bodies. Help me. He brings me up to his flat and prepares the couch. I am going to sleep here. His room is up there he says pointing at the stairs. Me, alone with a guy. An eating people guy. I feel scared all of a sudden. _I shouldn'_ _t have come here._

He seems to get it as he walks out and brings me a towel, gently pushing me towards the bathroom. He closes the door behind me and I lock it. I know he could force it open if he wanted to but… _it reassures me._

The white towel is soft against my cheek and as I bring it down I see the blood. Lots of blood. I let it flop on the tiles. Red. So much red. I panic. I scratch at my hair. _I … I… killed someone. Two someones. And… I loved it. I…_

I undress as quickly as I can. I launch myself in the _HOT! HOT_ shower. I reduce the temperature and shiver. The cold is great. The cold is good. _I feel cold._

A cold monster. Red swirls with translucent and disappears down the drain. Less and less red. Pinker and pinker. Pinkish ghost. Pale ghost. Translucent. I scrub. I soap myself up. I cleanse my body of my sins. I cut off the water and bring the towel back to my face. I dry myself and completely erase any trace of what I did. In the bushes. Next to the truck. That time never happened. _What happened? Niet_.

* * *

Slater and I spend a week together in his flat. While he goes out sometimes doing whatever he does best, I hide underneath the blanket.


	4. AfrWs

Today Vick from Virginia died. Today Alyssandra from Washington state came to visit her good friend Slater from Richmond. They ate together and she hugged him goodbye.


	5. Alys' second love

I arrive next to a white picket fenced house, a key in the hole and it opens up. There is someone at the door. An old lady. She invites me in as agreed and leaves outside to her car. One car is left parked. It is mine. And the house? Mine too. I close the door and inspect my new home. Alyssandra Kyles’ home.

* * *

A week in and I receive a package from an SfrR. Slater from Richmond. I open it up and find a beautiful bracelet with a blue stone. Lapiz Lazuli. I bring it out and attach it at my ankle. There are charms around it. Other stones. Green, bronze, pink, and pale white. It reminds me of that first night in Slater’s flat. That … time that never happened. I take them off. I will find a use for them.

It is day right now. I tug on one end of the curtain. The beam of light shines inside the house. The first ray in a week. I reach carefully for the shimmering gold. The tip of my fingers brushes against the shine. It is warm. Not burning. Warm. Not scorching hot. Sweet, sweet, warmth. I open up the curtain and basque in the light. _Aah! My sun, how I've missed you._


	6. Compulsion

I met the neighbours today. Brought them meringues. They loved them. They invited me to dinner. I happily accepted. Silvia and Dan are very nice. They know that my grandma left me the house and they are pleased I am such a sweet girl. I promised I would see them often. Patricia and David were recently married and hope to have a girl. She will be named Alice after yours truly. Of course, not everyone enjoyed the company of the new heir to an elusive fortune. Those people changed their mind pretty quickly. _No tricks, I swear! Smiles!_


	7. Door moment

I get ready for bed. I open my bedroom door. There is no bed, no desk, no wardrobe. It’s a bar. There are a lot of people dancing and drinking. Two cops come up to a dark-haired guy— _Damon_ — and blond girl— _Lexa something_. They seem to be talking to her. They pull her up and drag her through the bar. Towards the door. My door. They disappear when they reach me. Lexi does not. She collapses on my floor.

I stare befuddled at the blond. Damon approaches with an evil smile. I panic and slam the door in his face. I lean against it breathing in and out. _Lexi is in my house._

Curiously, I open my door again, just a small bit. _My bedroom!_ I smile.

Sighing in relief, I grab Lexi's unconscious body and sit her down on the sofa. I zoom to my kitchen and prepare a blood bag.

As I zoom back to Lexi’s awaking form, she vamps out at me and I raise the plastic bag as a peace offering. She grabs it out of my hold and slurps the blood out.

I introduce myself and she does too. Alys. Lexi. Baby vampire. Old vampire.

We talk about the strange happenings of the door moment. It was as weird for me as for her.

She sleeps in the guest room for 4 days and then leaves one day with her contact info on my fridge. I decide I could not not know what would happen in Mystic Falls so I begin writing the series down.

* * *

I ran out of journals. This is the eighth one now. I went to buy more. 8 seasons packed into 16 books. The Tvd series is complete. There is some info missing here and there, but I will remember and update them. The Originals series is coming. I need more journals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get what happened with the door moment?


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very early update BUT it is the 25th of Sept so it has just been 1 week since the start of this story. The daily update is still working! yay. Hope you like this chapter. It is pretty special. Might I recommend you watch the end of S1Ep7? When Vicki dies // but here survives and leaves. There are a lot of things that change. One that does not is Elena and Stefan's break up. Still a breakup :/
> 
> Cheers

_~~Vicki laid dead on the concrete. ~~ _ Vicki left  _Elena felt … so very sad._ She almost killed her. _~~Her sides hurt and seeing Vicki all grey… It was the first time she had seen a dead, staked vampire. She felt she had been kneeling in front of Matt’s older sister for so long.~~ Oh, what to do? What could she say to Matt? ~~She heard footsteps approaching.~~ _ What would she say to Matt? She almost killed his sister. What would she have done then?

_~~“You should go, I got this.” A strong male voice said.~~ _

_~~Elena looked up and watched Damon care little even nothing for her friend’s sister. She was dead. She… Elena could feel the anger build. It was his fault, right? It had to be. “You did this. This is your fault.”~~ _

_~~“You confuse me for someone with remorse.”~~ _

~~_This was so Damon. This was… She tried to push Damon. To make him hurt like she was. Like Jer was. And Matt would be. Vicki had not asked for this. Slapping would not do anything either._ ~~

~~_“None of this matters to me. None of it.”_ ~~

~~_“People die around you. How could it not matter?” What is wrong with him, has he no feelings? No emotions? Where is his humanity? “It matters, and you know it.”_ ~~

~~_“Mm… Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave.”_ ~~

_Elena leaves, moving slowly toward the backdoor entrance._ ~~_Damon crouches down closer to Vicki’s corpse. He sighs heavily._ ~~

_Elena is on her warpath._ _Still angry at fate, that Matt’s cry shakes her up even more._ What did she almost do? She was so ready to end Vicki… Ready… How could someone be ready for that?

_“Elena.” He begins “Have you seen—? Whoa. What happened?”_

_“Nothing. Some idiot with some fake blood got me.” Elena answers as quick as she can. She wants to escape…_ The possibilities, her thoughts _“I’m gonna go home and shower.”_

_“I can’t find Vicki. She totally bailed on me.”_

_What… What can Elena say to make everything better? What can she say? Will a band-aid help? Will ripping the band-aid help more? Half-truth? Omission?. “I don’t know where she is.”_ The truth it is. I hope you never learn what I almost did.

_“Is this what I am for? I lifetime of worrying about her?”_

_Yes, Elena is so so sorry. “You’re a good brother Matt.”_

_“Yeah, maybe she went home.”_

_No…_ ~~ _she died._~~ She left because Elena almost drove a stake through her heart. _“Maybe”_

 _“_ _Okay.”_

_Elena feels so bad. The worse._

_Walking up the porch, Elena sees Stefan waiting for her. Jer… “Where is he?” She climbs up the stairs and sees her brother silently crying on his bed. She goes up to him and hugs him tight. She wished she could stop his pain. “Do you understand what happened tonight?”_ Vicki was a vampire. She almost killed Jer. Elena almost killed Vicki.

_“She’s ~~dead~~. Vicki’s ~~dead~~ —_

_She’s —Break—_

_"Why does everybody have to ~~die on~~_ leave _me?"_

* * *

_"Is there anyone that may know what happened to her prior to leaving town?"_

* * *

_"It's for the best"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed:  
> Italic is what is canon  
> slashed italics is what is canon but did not happen here. (like Damon showing up)  
> Normal is what is different.  
> So if you want the new scenario, well don't read any of the slashed. Read the rest, italic non slashed and straight&normal
> 
> Cheers


	9. Door moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter isn't in present tense but past tense

The door moment happened again. I came back from snacking when I opened my front door to an old warehouse. I shut the door and opened it again. It was still the same rundown building, stacks of boxes of all sizes and width, wooden and metal. Small and big, boxes and coffins. _WAIT. COFFINS._

I zeroed back on the five coffins. _Is that? No. It would be too easy right? RIGHT? Should I?_

It was very tempting to steal them, but at the same time… _it would be stealing them from Klaus. THE KLAUS._ _Perhaps the bodies only? Yeah? Nay? Yay? Nay? Decisions, Decisions…_

* * *

I decided to steal Elijah, Kol and Esther. _I know… not a good choice._

I put rocks in their place. _It’s weird to bring them inside my home_. 

I had no clue where to put them, so I lay them in the attic, on blankets. Looking at Esther, I wondered what I would do with her… _Burn her? Turn her?_ _For that, I need to wake her first. Right? Witches… Or Siphoner?_

Slater it was.

* * *

Slater introduced me to Gloria. GLORIA, friends with the ORIGINALS. _Iiiih! RUN!_

* * *

I didn’t run… I asked if she could wake Esther up. She could, she did. In exchange, she siphoned or “channels” Esther’s witchy woo. Gloria does not like to be compared to a Siphoner. A nip at my wrist. A sip by Original mama. A snap of her head and paff! Vampire. She still tried to possess Gloria but snapping her neck cut off the connection. Then we waited for Esther's rebirth as a vampire.

She drunk from one of my blood bags and then, Gloria “channels” her remaining energy, desiccating her. All that to say that I was so freaked out. _Gloria is a badass. Like BAMF_!

As a parting thank you for my Mikeal-is-buried-here tip Gloria made me a precious stone. Some protection thingy I did not all get. I was not brave enough to ask questions. _Very sweet scary woman._

By the way, she also thanked me for saving Lexi. I had forgotten she knew her too! _Small world._

* * *

With Esther out of the way, Alaric 2.0 wouldn’t happen, and… would not die, therefore keeping Elena human. _Hmm… Elena. I will think about her later._

_Now, Kol Mikealson… better leave him asleep. Right?_

_Elijah? Asleep too… I think. Tomorrow._


	10. Procrastination I

_Kol? Elijah? Nah, tomorrow._


	11. Procrastination II

_Originals? Tomorrow_


	12. Plan? What plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PwP  
> Plan? What plan?

_Okay, today is the day… I will not get cold feet._

I put on my new stone on my anklet and walked up the stairs to the attic, blood bags in hand. _Gosh… this is such a bad idea._

 _Elijah first. Noblest one._ _Then the crazy one._

_I should have let them there._

_Or… right. I had to take at least one. I would not have been able to go home without at least one. I hate those doors._

* * *

I approached Elijah. _He is in a really old suit._

I grabbed ahold of the dagger and pulled. _Urg. Tight._

I pulled harder and fell on my behind with the unexpected force. _Right. I forget sometimes that I am a vampire._

I stayed sitting on the grimy floorboards. An hour in, I wondered if I should bring my phone up to listen to music but as I stood up, Elijah twitches and I grabbed the bag pushing a straw in and bringing it to the older Originals mouth. He fists it and drinks as starved. I realise that he is hungry. It has perhaps been a decade since he ate last. Once he finished drinking half the bags he stands up and tries to wipe the dirt of his old vintage suit. His gaze focuses on me and I squeak out a shy “Hi”. _Not a good idea._

I berate myself. _I should have left him daggered. How did he get out the first time around?_

I shook it out of my mind. I shifted towards Kol, and before he stopped me, I pulled out the dagger too. I brought the leftover bags to the younger one and opened one up for him. _Perhaps the waking process will be shorter?_

It is. Kol is already awake and gulping down the blood. _How come all the vampires I brought over didn’t need an invitation? Huh… Oh, they all came through the doors! Bizarre._

Kol was awake and moving and STARING. I introduce myself. Alyss Kyles. Elijah calls me Miss. Kyles, Kol, darling. _It’s all very original…_

And inside… I think, _what now?_

_Plan? What plan?_


	13. Chapter 13

They are both staying in their own guest room. Or Kol is now… Elijah went out and could not go back in. This answers that. I explained that the woman that owns the land is _looong gone._

"Yes, she owns the land and the house. So a vampire has to be invited in at the picket fence." I had said assured of my words, but I was not so sure really… I had not been invited in at the gate. Nothing made sense. The doors, the gate… Oh. _Oh!_

Kol wanders around the garden sometimes and waves at the neighbours. Sylvia recently asked me what I was doing inviting older men in my home. I told her not to worry. _She doesn’t_.

Elijah bought the empty house next to David and Patricia. Kol is learning the wonders of video games in my TV room.

It felt very domestic…and not Original at all. I wondered if I would not get a horrible surprise one day… I hoped it was not today or tomorrow nor this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does that count as dialogue? ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because you’re awesome reviewers & faithful readers:  
> So, it’s #Inktober2020 and I used to do it all the time and stop before the end.  
> ///// I will therefore begin again with Alyssandra Kyles’ stories. Well, it will be on ‘DoOrS’ first, then maybe ‘Ashes to Ashes’ and then to the HP one I am still working on in my head. If any of you readers have a title for it. It is also about door moments but either as a spin-off from DoOrS (Alyss K. AKA Vicky D. crosses over to Harry Potter) or just Alyss from our world into Harry Potter… kinda wrecking the timeline? She doesn’t do it on purpose. It’s the doors fault.  
> ///// Also you have not pestered me about chapter length… so Thumbs up to you guys. I hope my nails will grow back.  
> ///// daily Ink drawings (my favs) and daily updates!!!  
> ///// It would be cool to have a daily prompt thing on AO3. Can we do that on Collections? Challenges? How? Readers?? Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Because it's Inktober and Prompt #1 is fish, where is the fish?  
> 2\. How was the dialogue now?? better right?  
> 3\. you like?  
> 4\. The flowers on the tomb have meanings…  
> 3 Canterbury bells (Your letter received) & 1 Black-eyed Susan (Justice)  
> I recently watched Enola Holmes. LOL  
> 5\. btw did I say I saw that format (txt&img) somewhere else on AO3? No? go look, it's one of my bookmarks under 6123  
> \- > Butterflies by MyWitch


	15. Chapter 15

Kol and Elijah left. _I do not know where nor for how long…_

I was bored for a week straight after they left. _That is co-dependence for you._ _Immortality sucks!_

* * *

* * *

I tried to find things to distract myself with like surfing the net. _I miss online streaming platforms aka Netflix._

I also leave the house sometimes to cook for my neighbours because everything tastes bitter now. I leave my bathroom, bedroom and front door open with those plastic triangles so it will not shut with the wind.

I drink blood bags. There are not as good as the real deal but it is like Milka versus Swiss chocolate. _It’s fine._

I prefer blood bags to binge on humans as Vicki would definitely do. She has a big STOP problem. Or, I do now. 

I used to binge eat Milka in high School. Now I am binge drinking blood that tastes like melted Milka but is red. That red thing was disturbing so I added Blue and Yellow food colouring. _It looks brown now._

I have been thinking of designing a machine so I won’t have to pull the blood bag out of the freezer. it should take it out of the bag, dump it into the machine with the colours and heat it so I can have it served in the cup with an opaque lid and straw. _Some things are still not working out in the plans but I will figure it out. It helps me cope with boredom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inktober2020 prompt #2: Wisp  
> -> find the 'wisp'  
> \-----  
> last drawing is the Melloween (Marshmellow & Halloween)


	16. Chapter 16

/// The Melloween as I dubbed it, is perfect. I drink from my U rock mug every time I am hungry or Vicki is. That means I finish a lot of blood bags in a day. I think it is not good. I need to find a solution before I am out of stock! I wonder why I was stuck in Vicki’s body. It does not help me AT ALL. We are both people with addiction problems. Her: drugs. Me: Chocolate. At least the colour issue is solved. It looks chocolate brown and tastes like chocolate. I wonder if blood for vamps tastes like one’s addiction? Anyway, someone is ringing at the gate. Wish me luck. ///

I rested the pen on the closed journal in the drawer and closed it. Mindful that the ‘guest’ could be a vampire as he/she had not walked further than the picket fence I slowly looked outside the window. It was a man. Tall. Blond. Slightly curly hair. Rugged face. Confident pose. I narrowed my eyes. _Were those jeans and a henley shirt with a jacket?_ Something glinted on his chest. Necklaces.

“Love, I see you, come on out.” The man said looking straight at me.

_Crap. Crapity crap crap. Iiih!_ _Klaus. That is Klaus. Why? Stupid!!! It’s the coffins._ _Nonono. Oh shit. But I did not take Finn. Or Rebecca. Oh shit._

I ran downstairs to one door that was closed. I opened it. _No no_. _When I want you to open to another place you don’t. When I don’t want it you do!!!! You…Aaah Klaus crap. Oooh, Claus Crap. No not the moment Vicki, Alys. Val. Do not panic. Klaus wants you to panic. Creepier, he knows you’re panicking. Breathe in, Breathe out. He can’t get in._

“What are you looking at, love?” whispered a voice at my shoulder.

“Aaaaah” I turned around. “Iiiih” Crap. Klaus.

Klaus was smiling at the young woman. “Hello, love” He smirked as I felt all the blood I drank drain out of my ears.

My hands-down and behind my back, I felt for … anything. I met a flat surface. It was the desk in the entrance. _A desk!_ I slid underneath and formed a ball, my head in my knees and hands on my ears. _I can’t see. I can’t hear. He doesn’t exist._

“Love,” Klaus sighed, “Why so scared?” Klaus turned around and went to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge. Whip cream. Apple juice. No blood. He smelled the air and advanced towards the Melloween. He sniffed at the machine and then at the cupboards on top. Quirking an eyebrow he opened one and the other. Inside were the blood bags. He opened the last one on the left. He eyebrows went past his hair. He followed the tube to the machine. He took the I heart U in the sink and slid it under a fang. He pushed the ‘Poor’ button and watched as one of the almost emptied blood bags got drained into the tube. It warmed up through the tube and followed the path to the machine. A brown liquid smelling like blood flowed into the mug.

Klaus took hold of the mug and sniffed it in case. Blood. He tasted it at the tip of his tongue. Blood. He drank from it. Blood. It was not the best kind but it did satisfy the vampire inside Klaus.

Klaus nodded to himself, in thought. He slid his mug underneath the fang and slid the U rock under the other. Right then, he decided he would get the U rock. He pushed at the two ‘Poor’ buttons and watched the drained blood bag fall into a lower drawer. The last of the bags advanced in line and a new blood bag got sipped on by the tube, half the bag went into the two mugs. Klaus closed the cupboard and took the two mugs to the desk. The young woman was still underneath it. He sat on the floor and placed his mug near his knee. The other he passed it under her nose. “Drink” He ordered.

The young woman’s head disappeared a bit more in her knees.

“I want to talk.” Klaus began, ”Nothing else, I promise you, I will not hurt you.”

There was a squeak on her part and she said “I don’t trust you”

“Well, at least you have got your head on your shoulders” She squeaked again and Klaus understood that his words could have been a threat. For the once he was not threatening someone on purpose, he does. “Alright,” He would treat her as a mouse then, He was the nightmare anyway. “I will be sitting in your living room. Come out when you are ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inktober2020 prompt #3: bulky  
> flower pot left:  
> Begonia "dark thoughts"  
> flower pot right:  
> Butterfly weed "Let me go"  
> Camomille "Patience in adversity"  
> Dill "Powerful against Evil"  
> Daisy "Innocence, Hope"


	17. Chapter 17

She was so so hungry. A day and a half under the desk. Klaus was still there waiting for her to sit in front of him in the lounge chair. Nonono. She couldn't do it. She really could not. But she really was hungry like vampire kind of hungry. Ripper hunger. Alyssandra could feel her face shifting. The veins around her eyes were slithering with blood, her fangs… her fangs were growing and biting through her lip. Blood trickled down her chin and with her tongue, she scooped it up back in her mouth.

"Huh, you are more stubborn then I thought. You've been hiding under there for almost two days." Klaus said next to Alyssandra's hiding spot. "Okay,"

Two large hands curled around Alys' shoulders. -No! "Noo!" It pulled her out under the desk. She did not budge from her curled up state. The arms and hands grabbed her under her armpit and lifted her up in the air till Alys was resting on LAPS! "Uh" Her back was to Klaus's chest, her head tucked away under his chin. His arms around her making it impossible to leave even though she tried. "Um, what are you doing?" Alyssandra was stunned, she was currently sitting on the Original Hybrid's lap. LAP! Something was wrong. "Who are you?" Who could that be? Cause that was so not Klaus, Alys thought. "Are you a… um, shapeshifter?" 

"Heh," Klaus chuckled, "No, love. I am the real deal." He shook his head and relaxed in the armchair, his arms bringing the girl closer to his chest. She trembled like a fawn learning to stand.

"I'm having a dream. None of this is real." Alys nodded along with her words. "Yes, that is more plausible, just a dream." 

"Alys," Klaus began and was immediately interrupted by the girl's gasp. She jumped out of his arms. "Alys!" 

She looked at him, crouched like a spring, with wide scared eyes, her hands flexed in front of her. She seemed to be pleading all the while being stuck in place by an invisible force. She opened her mouth to say something but then shook her head, her eyes never leaving him.

"Alys," He began again edging closer to her taunt shape. just before she bounced out of his arms again he caught her around the waist and plastered her back to chest. 

"There, breathe Little Fawn, breath." Behind her, he breathed too, exaggerating his in and outtakes. She wriggled around so much she was facing him. 

She tried clawing out of his hold but it would not work. First, she was weaker than him, second, she had not drunk anything. 

Blood. 

She blinked and stopped fighting. Her fingers stretched his neckline to the side and her fangs out, she bit his neck. Klaus choked on his saliva, he could feel her small teeth break through his skin. The blood leaving his body to hers. 

She swallowed long gulps of tantalizing blood. Better than blood bags. Better than food. Better than "mmm" Alys moaned and her arms wrapped around the body. When she had a hold she brought her knees and legs around and locked her position with her ankles. 

"Mmmed" She swallowed again and almost stuttered in her hunger when she felt a hand on her head. She growled. 

Was it going to take the body away? It was hers. 

Instead, the body shushed her and its large hand combed through her hair, "It's okay, it's okay, shh…" The body rumbled. So she went back to it.

Swallow after swallow when the haze passed, she remembered who she was currently feasting on. 

She stopped gulping the blood down. She retracted her fangs from his skin as gently as she could. She looked as the skin mended and licked the outer flesh where some blood had spilt. Small licks, small moans of pleasure until there was no more. She rested her lips against the healing epidermis and awaited, taut as a bow, for the repercussions of her actions.

The hand was still combing her hair, Klaus hand, Alys corrected. Klaus. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. " He whispered in her ear as she whimpered in fright. 

Gosh what had she done? She was going to die. Stupid Val.

The hand combed again to from her head to her neck to her back and spread his fingers out. 

Oh no. Right next to her heart.

Her body froze in horror.

"Shh…" Klaus whispered trying to be reassuring. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Klaus, I… so stupid."

"It's alright, you were hungry, I get it," He said speaking lowly, in that drawl of his.

"I…" 

His arm moved, laying her chest over his. "There, now. It's okay. I understand. Breathe." 

Alys did so too quickly and choked. 

As she sputtered, his hand caressed her back and he shushed her till she relaxed. "Breathe in, breathe out, that it, slowly. Breathe in, breathe out. Shh..." He drawled while hugging her close. 

"Heh," Alys laughed, "This is…" She shook her head in the allowed space between his chin and shoulder. "You're hugging me, Klaus. This is unreal." 

Klaus smirked, "Yes I am, else you would still be under that desk." To make a point he nudged her waist closer to his. "Now," he rested his spread-out fingers of her lower waist, thumb making soothing circles "Can we talk?"

[Insert drawing & promt#4 : Radio]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter written… 1,216 words people! lol. I think this the longest chapter yet. I'm so impatient to know what you think of it. I think I might need to up the rating. Yikes!  
> I am addicted to your thoughts readers so let me know, yeah? Cool!  
> I hope I did Klaus justice. He's not giggling, no worries. He's his scary, heavy, controlling self.  
> What do you think of Alys? Would you identify as her? Would you do something different? Remember, big bad hybrid (still vamp) in her house. Let me know? pretty please?? ^^  
> yeah, leaving… bye


	18. Chapter 18

"Now, can we talk?"

Was he asking her that? Or was it a question he did not want an answer to? And he wanted to talk while we were like this? Embraced? Gosh. 

She swirled her tongue in between her lip and teeth. She could still taste his blood. Sweet sweet Jesus. She moaned and wriggled in his laps before freezing at once. 

Gosh! What was wrong with her?? Had she just… Alys groaned and groaned again when Klaus let a deep laugh.

"So young," He rumbled, "Was this your first taste of another vampire's blood?" He pressed her hips to his. 

"Aah!" What was he doing? What was that?!

His lips met her earlobe and he nipped it.

"Whaa-Shit!" Alys jumped in his hold backing out, a hand on his chest, another over the ear he played with. She stared at him, wide-eyed, incredulous. She paused to look him over. Yes, he looked like Joseph Morgan. And his smirk was all Klaus, even the twinkle in his eyes. Dumbledore-worthy. But- "What are you doing?"

Klaus relaxed back into the cushions, both his hands on her hips. There was a wide space between the two vampires. "Are you relaxed yet? Still afraid?" 

"Um…yeah?!" Still afraid? Who did he think he was? Santa Claus? Oh no. Alyss burst out laughing and fell on his chest. Santa, ha! "Santa… oh shit!"

Although Klaus was not amused, he let it slide, she should be eased thinking he was that big fat red chummy guy. "Yes, funny, Alys, come on." He moved her back into place like she was as light as a feather, on his laps, space between the two, hands on her hips. 

He looked at her exasperated, he had not planned to spend so long to thank her. It was not his forte. He was the bad guy, the nightmare. It seemed, he was hers too. He had not expected her to be so scared she would hide in plain sight and not run. To be fair, he had not expected her to recognize him at first sight. 

"Alright, Alys," He began

"Wait," she asked holding a hand up and waited for permission to continue.

He nodded, even though he was wondering if she knew he was still Klaus the Vampire and not the Gift-giving Claus because she would not have shushed him.

She held up a finger and her face shifted into an intrigued look. "How do you know my name?" 

That question, he could ask her too. Later, "Gloria contacted me." He was going to continue when she baulked and tried to get out of his laps, "No, stay, Alys! Stay" He squeezed her hips and she whimpered in fright. Well, the fear was back, great. He decided to push through, lest, she interrupted him again. "Thank you for telling her about my father. I killed him." 

She squeaked. She paused her squirming. "You did? Wasn't that Gloria?" 

"No, she contacted me with the information and I took care of it." There, thanked her. Now unto the other business.

"Oh… you're welcome?" Her lips thinned to a line and a tooth poked out the bite them.

"Elijah came to see me." He powered through, shaking his head at what her biting did to him, "He said Kol was out too." He paused to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were wet. Was she going to cry? "In fact, their coffins were filled with rocks, so I never noticed they were gone in the first place." 

"Sorry?" She bowed her head.

Klaus could see a drop of water landing on her hands laying on her laps and his. "What I would like to know, Little Fawn is how did you find them and how have you unlocked my mother's coffin." He paused to soothe her when she began squirming in his laps anew. "I know, I know she is dead. Gloria told me about it, turned into a vampire and desiccated." He lifted her chin, switching one hand to her lower back. "How did you unlock her coffin?"

Her eyes were red, she was sobbing. Her hands lifted to her face, wiping off her tears, "Um… I'm sorry. I'm sorry Klaus. Forgi-Hick-mm, sorry." 

Klaus sighed and wondered how old was she? She was not like that in front of his brothers? At least, he did not think. Elijah seemed to think her brave. "Hey, I'm not angry." He amended, "I not angry anymore. Look at me Little Fawn." 

Alys breathes hitched in despair, she was so so stupid. Of course, there were consequences. Why did she not think? So stupid. "I…-Hick- I dunno if it has any-Hick-thing to do with-Hick-it, but I can-Hick-open doors to other places-Hick." There, she said it. Now she just had to hope not to die.

Klaus quirked an eyebrow. What now? "You can open doors to other places?" He rephrased to be sure he heard right. 

She nodded, still sobbing.

Okay. "And you think that's how you opened Esther's coffin?" 

She nodded again.

Alright. "Alright, is that how you found the coffins?" This young woman was getting more and more intriguing.

"Yes." She said. 

He nodded. Interesting.

She sighed looking around her living room dazed. "I'm hungry." She groaned.

Okay. "Alright, hold on tight," Klaus answered her unasked question and zipped them to her kitchen island. He sat her on top. "Don't move." He turned to the machine and opened up cupboards in search of a mug. When he had two, he put them under the fangs and 'poured' the brown blood. "Why is it brown?" He asked her curiously as he gave the mug to her and slid in between her legs so she would not flee. 

Alys groaned as she swallowed her hot chocolate down. "Hot chocolate." She moaned in reply. 

"Blood tastes like chocolate to you then?" Interesting. She is industrializing the blood. Interesting. Interesting. He took her mug out of her hands and left it on the countertop. A hand to her lower back he lifted her and steadied her as he let her feet slide to the ground. "Alright, Little Fawn," He pushed at her back towards a closed door and lifted one of her hands on the door handle. "Show me." Prove me your story. 

"Uh…" Alys backed up until her back was to his chest. Weirdly, she felt safe when he was VERY close. Yes, that was very bizarre. Perhaps it was because she could see and feel him? She focused back on the door when his hand left her wrist to her hips. His thumb was doing circles on her inner hip and Alys, embarrassed and frightened of herself thought of his fingers closeness to -STOP. This is Klaus Mikaelson, for goodness sake. Heart ripper. Original Hybrid. Damn Hottie-No! What was that? Val? Shush it. Head out of the gutter. 

Alys turned the door handle and prayed for it to open to another place. There were brooms, wipes, cupboards and cleaning tools. Alys huffed and shut the door with a smack! She opened it again and nothing. Like before, the same broom closet. She sighed and her head fell on his shoulder. "It doesn't happen often. It happened twice since I have been here." 

He hummed and it brought a shudder out of her. Klaus smirked. "I'll stay then. " He had planned to stay anyways, now he would stay and play with his Little Fawn.

[Insert drawing & Prompt #5: Blade]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was impatient to put this chapter out there readers. Ch.19 is already written. 
> 
> What to say? same questions as ch.17
> 
> review (thoughts, constructive criticism (not too harsh kay? I'm already negative on a good day.), smiles, …)?^^
> 
> hey, should I up the rating, or is it still Teen&Up?
> 
> thanks for your comments (I'm addicted to them ;/ )
> 
> edit : I'm wondering if Klaus appears too soft… he was "gentle" with Hope, Marcel, Rebecca, Henrick,  
> he could be "gentle" with Alys right? cos she did give him the spot where Mikael was. and his mother isn't a problem. and because Alys still has the daggers, Elijah & Kol are not scared of returning to being boxed again. It is possible? Or was he too soft?
> 
> Comments (cos then my own comments raises the stats and I love watching the numbers go up :/ )   
> Angel:  
> Cool, phew! Glad you enjoyed! Every chapter till Friday is written. 
> 
> Ninja :  
> It all depends on my Muse. (mostly what type of theme I read about earlier(like: I've been reading a lot of bella/jasper and snamione))   
> For now, all chapters until Friday are written and they only slept together. As in sleep big Zz. Not what we we were all thinking.
> 
> And, Klaus is still you know, crazy! With abondonment issues. Alys knows that. And he creeps her out (plus she's a vamp so +++fear & at the same time she drank his blood and there was this lust haze - > +++lust + +++fear ≠ healthy relation ship. I think that's how stalkholm syndrome starts.
> 
> We'll see


	19. boogeyman

"What are you doing under the bed?"

"I can't sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"I…" She watched Klaus watch her. "Um…" 

"Is it because you're afraid of what I might do if you can't see me? Do you prefer the blind darkness to the expectation of death?"

"…" She nodded. That was it right?

"Have you not been sleeping since the beginning of the week?" He asked as he looked at her ever-expanding dark and tired eyes. 

Alys nodded in despair. She was so tired.

"Alright, come here." He slid his arms under the bed and brought her along his side. 

"Eep," She squeaked at being manhandled by him again.

Klaus held her in his arms and laid on the bed, the girl on top of him. "Here, I will leave my hands on top of your back. You can sleep now right?" 

"I'll try. Just, don't move." She asked and squeaked out a please in case he thought she was ordering him. 

"For sure" Klaus replied, lying awake, waiting for his Little Fawn to sleep. His hands lay spread over her lower back unmoving, even though he wanted to hug her closer. 

That urge had frustrated him all week. She was so fragile. She was so young and unmarred by Time. So innocent and naive. Or just a small bit naive, because she feared him. She understood the consequence of defying him, Klaus. 

Still, she had freed his brothers. She had engineered the death of his mother. She had helped him find his father for him to finally end him. 

Did she know how long he had wished for that day? Did she understand how much he was thankful she had ended his nightmare? Because Mikael was his boogeyman, as he, Klaus, was hers. 

He would not go as far as to say he liked liked the girl, but he was relieved to be utterly free. He could finally be reunited with his family. They could finally settle without moving a year later to escape his Father. He was free. He could be happy… 

All that, because it was a lot, thanks to the terrified teen in his arms. Alys. Peculiar name. 

As uncanny as it sounded, he wanted her to, first, not froze up when she sees him and second, trust him. 

[insert drawing & promt #6 : rodent]


	20. Door moment

"Vicki?"

Alys blinked. Shit. 

"Vicki? Is that you? You're back."

Crap. Crapity crap crap. 

"Alys? Who is that voice?"

Shit. Crap. 

"Vicki? Are you alright?"

Crap! Alys slammed the door in Elena's face before Klaus could come down the stairs and investigate.

Why did Alysandra have such horrid luck? The day she needs to sweep the wooden floor boards of her deck, the broom closet opens up in the Gilbert's home. Two seconds later, Elena Gilbert, aka soppy doppelganger, shows up. 

What was she supposed to do? Klaus heard and She panicked... It was Klaus and Elena, Alys did not want them to meet. He would go all... Klaus. Not that he was not Klaus most of the time. Okay, he was NOT his killer happy self around her. That still creeped Alys out daily. Funny, how Klaus being 'nice' was scarier then Klaus being 'Klaus'.

Anyways, Alys thought it better to introduce Elena to Klaus at a later date. Perhaps when Elena was quiet andfeeling generous of her time and blood. 

* * *

Elena would have not expected Vicki in her home. Elena was still dumbstruck, as she stared at Jeremy's closed door. How long had she been here?

As she opened up his door, she could not figure out where Vicki had gone. How odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love short chapters!  
> hey, hey, I'm still updating daily, isn't that great?  
> -> inktober is down oopsies
> 
> Edit: how's that? Better?


	21. Door moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) there are newly added paragraphs in CH.20

"You can't burn him and you can't rip his heart out. How did they kill him again?" Alys asked herself, season 8 part 2 journal in front of her. She flicked the pen around her finger, spinning it in a circle as she thought back to the vampire diaries' last villain. Alys tapped the end of her pen against her desk. "It was a knife, wasn't it? Where was that knife?" 

"…"

Alys turned towards the closet. Were those whispers coming from there?

"…"

Alys slowly gathered her courage and walked towards the closet. She lifted her hand and touched the handle. Pain seared through her brain.   
-STOP Alys! Vicki cried. Don't go. 

Alys shook her head trying to get rid of the other girl she inhabited and turned the handle. It was a bedroom. Her bedroom. Alys took a step inside. At once, Vicki fell on the floor and Alys was back in her original body was inside her own bedroom. The real Alyssandra Kyles' body. She looked at her hands and savoured the feel of her human skin. She was human again. Alys looked back at Vicki's body on the floor. That way was the old house. 

Her eyes swept around her room, she was home. Her eyes fell on her computer screen. It was playing. 

A blond girl was on the phone, "Just calling to say, good morning." She chuckled. 

It was Caroline. Caroline Forbes, Alys thought. 

"I know Stefan was going to pay you a visit last night, and judging by the fact he never came home, it means, it either went really well or really not.-" Alys paused the episode and the title, as well as the episode number, came up on the screen. 

The Vampire Diaries  
Season 8, Episode. 13

Gosh. Was this real? Was she back? Alys looked back through the door, her laptop on her knees. Her breath hitched and eyes widened. 

Klaus.


	22. Chapter 22

"Klaus"

Klaus looked at his Little Fawn on the floor and the young woman on the bed. He admitted, he had been listening in. It was true. His Little Fawn did have the power to open doors to alternate places. 

He advanced towards the other woman.

"Wait, Klaus." She hurried towards him and hesitated to breach the border. She looked at the other Alys. 

Were they the same person? He stopped where he stood and quirked his eyebrow.

"Um…" She fidgeted and bowed her head.

Yes, she also was his Little Fawn.

"I don't know what may happen to you if you cross over." She looked at him. 

He could smell her. This Little Fawn was human. "Come back." He put his palm up, waiting for the grey-eyed girl.

She looked at it and swivelled to grab her laptop. She took his hand and crossed over. The hazel-eyed girl was back. He was going to close the door when she stopped him and shook her head, pleading. He let go and she left her laptop on her desk next to the journal. She opened the drawer searching for… a door hanger. Then she hung it or tried to hang it on the door. Klaus took it and did it for her. She smiled at him in thanks and he nodded at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mushy mush, we'll see less of that and more action later on…


	23. Chapter 23

This was all so real. It was Alys' reality. How had she not realised that? 

She had. Klaus was real. Alys almost died plenty of times. Elena almost staked her. She was a vampire. Gosh. Existentialist crisis. She drank blood. She killed no one. Doors in this house… was it just this house? She thought so. She had opened plenty of other doors elsewhere and never had gone to an alternate setting. Was it because of her? Her, the real Alys? Or was it Vicki? 

And now, she had her laptop, with all the eight seasons inside. And The Originals. All from her time. 2020. Maybe she could draft a decision-making diagram and cross out her ripples. There are surely ripples? Esther, Mikael, Vicki, Kol. Gosh. She freed a serial killer. A lunatic. She liked Kol. Like fantasy lust sort of like. He is going to slaughter humankind. We were all going to die out. They. She was a vampire now. Gosh. She was a vampire. It did not seem real.

"I am a vampire." She whispered. Nothing changed.

"I am a vampire." She said. Nothing.

"Imma bloody vampire!" She screamed.

"Finally owning it?"

"Shut it, Klaus!" I cried back at him and then shut my mouth and froze. Gosh. She talked back to Klaus. She swore. Oh Shit. 

"Heh," He smirked, arms crossed and leaning on the door. 

He was not attacking. Why was he not attacking? Alys looked at her chest. No holes. She looked back at Klaus and held a finger up. "Why am I not dead?" She inquired, "Cos, normally talking back to you and swearing and shushing you would guarantee an express delivery to Hell." She meant Hell too, Cade's Hell, though she had been a saint. Oh. "Do you think being the one having let loose a serial killer aka Kol would give me a free pass to Hell? It would right? So," Alys looked at Klaus seriously, "To not go to Hell, Hell should not exist anymore, right? And if we don't want Hell to exist anymore, that guy should die. Dead die. right? Where is that KNIFE?"

"One," Klaus began, "I promise to never hurt you."

Alys blinked at him in astonishment.

"Two," Klaus continued, "Normally, I would kill someone for that, consider yourself special.

"Three, your not at fault for letting him loose as you say because he would not be killing humans if he was not a vampire. That is on Mother dear and you killed her."

"Not really, I was not the one to snap her neck, I didn't even touch her. I delegated every action." She corrected.

"See, pure as an angel." He opened his arms and went back to leaning on the door mantel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are wondering why Alys said she didn't kill anyone well, the couple she did kill was forgotten on purpose. As she had said it before "It never happened"


	24. Elena

Alyssandra awoke from a night terror stuttering from fright. The room was dark and the only light came from the full moon, so big and bright, it illuminated the left side of Klaus' face. He looked peacefully asleep and might have been thought of as a gentle person. If it had been anyone else, Alyssandra would have laughed cruelly in their face and teased them to not poke the sleeping wolf. Alyssandra stood slowly from the bed, as to not wake up the wolf and opened the window to let the cool air in. It brushed along her neck and descended behind her back where the cropped shirt began. Her hair blew sideways in the night and Alys brought it back behind her ear. As she looked at the moon she thought back to the time she opened her broom closet. If she had understood how the doors worked in this house, the broom closet would still open to the Gilbert home. Would it? 

Alys turned towards Klaus, making sure he was still asleep, and then tiptoed downstairs. She silently opened the Gilbert door and entered as quiet as a mouse. It was still reeling how as a vampire she did not need to be invited in this situation. She crept to the left door and entered Elena's room. Hearing that the coast was clear she laid a hand on Elena's mouth to shush her before she could cry out and alert anyone. 

Elena's eyes were wide and fearful in the night. Alys knew she would not be able to see anything. Alys took off her vervain necklace and started to compel her. When it was done, Alys put the necklace back and sprinted back through her door. She closed it and opened it again. Yes, back to the broom closet. She took one of her brooms and went to sweep her porch. 

That is how Klaus found her in the morning, sweeping leaves into a big black plastic bag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … and no one knew any better!


	25. Night Terror

Alys was laughing with her friends. It was simple really.

"Alys! Where did you find this place?" Miriam asked while throwing an arm over her best friend's shoulders. "It looks kind of hunted no? Or eerie?" she nodded "Yes, eerie, it's not, " she gestured around the ground floor "it's not, old but it has a feeling about it, no?"

Friends were milling around the kitchen and bar, drinking the alcohol Alys had prepared and eating the open house cake. This house was hers. Finally she was out of her parents house. She was free.

She stood suddenly, wondering when she had sat on the floor and swayed drunkenly towards the bathroom. "two secs, Miriam, need to go..." She did not develop but pointed toward the door. 

Alys shakily made it to the door and turned the handle. 

She fell inside. It was dark. She tried to get up and when she did, she saw a girl with a stake in hand-

She felt the fear. She felt the terror just before death

Elena! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title says  
> This scene is a nightmare.  
> The one she had in ch24  
> And it answers some questions right?


	26. Chapter 26

*watching Supernatural*

Alys realised she had Netflix! Netflix in … "What is the year?"

"2010"

"Good heavens, Nikky, you frightened me" Alys jumped 2 meters in the air.

"Nikky?"

"I'm trying out nicknames… do you think I could call you Santa?" She inquired, inside she was just a little excited.

"Better not"

"0K"


	27. Chapter 27

The door to Alys' real bedroom was gone, stripped clean off. It was her sanctuary now. She could not go back home completely but it was better than nothing. 2020 internet worked in that room, not in the old house Slater had arranged for her. She was binge-watching Sherlock Holmes for now. She still got the Netflix updates. Although she also knew she could communicate with 2020 people, namely Miriam, she was too scared. Of what? Anything. Everything. What would she be able to do? She could not open her bedroom door. She tried, she even brought in a rope tied it to the handle and gave the other end to Nik. Nada. Niet. Nothing. Rien.

* * *

She was in denial and so glad to stay there. A number of things were happening. In the real world. In TVD. Nik had left for a while. She was happy to let him live his parents' free world. She was happy to not think of anything but :

I AM

SHER

LOCKED

* * *

Alys had wrecked the timeline. Without even wanting to. Without thinking. Gosh. Why had she not thought, before doing all that?

Not that she regretted it. Not that she had a choice, to begin with. These damn doors and their temptations. That is why she had changed Vicki’s name, and created a new identity. That is why she lived here, far away from Mystic Falls. Looks like she could not escape it.

Now, now she was … She had no knowledge of the plot. That, or everything would accelerate but Klaus would never know about Elena. Wait-Yes he would! Elijah!

But! Elijah had no will to kill his brother. Their parents were dead. How had Elijah made contact with Elena in the first place? Oh. Slater. Rose. Shit. No. My doplena plan would go haywire if she snooped. Shit.

* * *

If Rose says something to Elijah, Trevor is going to die. Elijah is going to notify Klaus. And he will one day find out about her compulsion. Gosh. No.

Elijah and Rose were going to get Alys killed. Or… Alys could tell Klaus before. Good decision? Better now than later? Does that mean she had to tell him now after a month of denial?

* * *

Yes, Klaussy had come back. No, she was not allowed to call him that. Ugh. She really really did not want to tell him. What’s on Netflix?

* * *

“Hi”

“Hello, love” Klaus smirked, his little fawn looked nervous, “Finally out of your room? You’ve been hiding a long while.”

Alys breathed in and as she let it out, words tumbled out of her mouth, “Iknowwhereyoucanfindadoppleganger.”

“What. Did. You. Say?”

Klaus was up and he zoomed to her side, making her eyes widen in shock. She was more scared she had forgotten to feel frightened next to him. When had she let herself go? Gosh. StupidStupidStupid.

He was not hurting her. As he had promised. Still, she was imprisoned between him and the wall. “Doppelganger. I know where she is.”

He frowned his brows and his jaw tightened, he growled, “Where?”

“Mystic Falls.” She obediently answered. Pathetic. She was trembling. Gosh. At least it is out. At least he heard it from her today and did not find out later on that she had known all along. “She’s compelled.” She continued her head in her hands. “I compelled her.”

A growl rose in his throat. Ugh… that. sound. BadBadBad.

She shifted. She hated heightened emotions.

“Continue,” He ordered, his nose cold under her ear.

Her breath hitched. Gosh, what was he doing? What was she doing? No BadBadBad

“Uh… I told her to make weekly check-ups at the hospital and donate her blood to a fake Association I created on the fly, it is being delivered here. Or will be, cos it’s recent. And… You need her blood after the sacrifice for you to create hybrids, so she has to stay alive, something your mom didn't want happening." She explained, Klaus took a step into her limited personal space. 

“You prepared her for me, little fawn? How generous of you.”

She stopped his chest from touching hers with a hand clutch to his shoulder. Alys wondered if she should push or pull. PullPullPull. His waist collided with hers and she squeaked in alarm. Ah! 

He chuckled.“So innocent. You don’t think much, do you, little fawn?” He nipped her ear.

She almost moaned, but a groan escaped her tight lips. She felt something wet and spongy on her neck, something sharp pushed through her skin and Klaus swallowed her blood, letting a hand glide down her stomach to her inner tight. He slipped his fingers in…Woah-There! She pushed him off her, her eyes wide, her hand on her bloody neck that was already healed.

Klaus was there, a bloody smug smirk on his face. Damn. Hot.

Should he though? He is… Ugh. MurdererMurdererBloodyHotMurderer

Alys step towards him, eyes locked on the blood on the corner of his mouth. She licked her lips and licked the blood off his. “Nik” She pleaded. “I’m sorry” Alys was not sure she was apologizing about to him about Elena or to herself about giving in.

He kissed her, plush soft lips torturing hers. Bite. Soothing Lick. Bite. Let go. Kiss. Alys moaned and Klaus explored her mouth. He tasted of her blood, that interesting enough smelled and tasted like blood did as she was human. Copper. Sweet. Salty. Her hands had changed from clutching his shirt to spearing into his blond locks.

Her head swam. She was lost in a warm cloud. Sometimes she would see a burst of colour on the side of her eyesight but would dismiss it. Suddenly they were not vertical anymore. Her back was pressed against a soft mattress, his body over hers. His weight pressing her down. She could feel each move, each ripple, each muscle shifting and growing. Grow!ing. Run!

“Mmaus” She tried pushing him off. He nipped her tongue in reprimand. She tried to buck him off. It did the opposite, he grounded his!… against her. Her toes burned. Her throat burned. She shuddered and went slack underneath him.

She sighed out his name “Mnik,” Don’t… Stop. 


	28. Chapter 28

She was lost again. Her chest felt heavy. Her hands caressed his back, and she mused how lucky and unlucky she was to be able to touch him so freely. She would never have though. She had never been a Klaus fan. She was a Klaroline shipper. Looked like she had wrecked that too.

She whined out when a rough hand squeezed her breast through shirt and plucked a nipple. She brought her hands to his shoulders to grab. Her hand passed through his chest. A smoky residue was left. She frowned. That was not right. Nik. She watched as her fingers ripped him apart as easy as gliding through water. Nik? His face was still there, smirking at her. What?


	29. Chapter 29

When Alyssandra opened her eyes, she was greeted with the red poster of a Flamingo. The poster she put up there, that same spot with Miriam. The one where the pink bird flew over fields of turquoise. Huh. She heard something playing in the background and found her computer playing TVD on a loop. That loop. Caroline smiling at Klaus. The two were kissing. Caroline smiling. On and on. again and again.

Alys sighed. So what? What is happening? Was all of it a dream?

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened up. The one, that Klaus could not dislodge. What?

Miriam bounced in. “Hiiii! Girl, tonights the partay! Come on, get out of bed.”

The party? What party?

Miriam pulled her up and dragged her in her bathroom with an excited: “Get ready” She shut the door and Alys heard her footstep getting fainter and fainter.

Two seconds later.

That seemed more like hours as Alys looked blinking rapidly at the old stuff she had missed. Her fluffy pink bathrobe. Her coconut oil. She had missed them. How had she lived without them?

Miriam was back, “Great! Let’s go, they’re here.”

Who? Whaat? Alys was not prepared for this. Who was playing with her?

Alys was pushed down on a comfy chair surrounded by her old friends. Samantha. Ollie. Viance. Rickie.

She sat dumb to the happenings around her. Everyone was so happy. So alive.

Her head became cloudier and cloudier. In the background, she could hear her friend cheering. For what? For who? Her right hand was heavy. There was a bottle with, she sniffed, whiskey. And coke, she remembered. Since when had she began to drink. They were playing a cards game.

The scene was getting blurry. She squinted in the fog. Gray and yellow shapes. Where? She stood up and wobbled back onto her seat. “Omf!”

Someone in the background laughed. She tried to stand again and she found herself staggering towards the bathroom door.

She remembered. Was it a dream again? Was it happening again? Had she not come back home?

The door opened and Elena was there, stake in hand. Alys screamed.


	30. Chapter 30

Alys opened her eyes. Her breath stuttered. Her stomach felt heavy. She looked down and widened her eyes. An arm. Not hers. An ARM! AH Ahhhh

She glanced up the arm. It was attached to a manly chest, with a manly neck and a male chin. Blue eyes stared back at her. She swallowed. Ah. Nik. Fuck.

“Hi.” Kill me now.

“Hey, little fawn.” He smirked and stood up, his backside unhidden by any cloth. Gosh. “Finally, right?”Klaus said standing… proud?

For what?

“What?”

He sauntered to the bedroom curtain.

Yes, Alys had replaced some doors with curtains. No judgment.

He picked up his pants and dressed quickly, leaving through the entrance to her bedroom.

What? Had. HAPPENED???

She lifted her sheets and… she was naked. She blinked. With shaking fingers she reached her sex and found the evidence she feared. Her virginity. Lost To Klaus.

Alys tilted her head, thinking. Well, her virginity in Vicki’s body. Still, … to Klaus. KLAUS. And she remembered … she thought. Nothing.

Scenes flashed in her eyes.

Ah! Forget. It never happened. Never.

What? Nothing. Niet. Nada. Rien.

Vampire speed was cool, she used it to shower and scrub herself raw in twenty minutes top. 

While in there she remembered her dreams. They were weird. She did not understand them. She went to the kitchen and found a note. From Klaus, signed Nik.

‘Keep my Doppelganger safe

and you will get another reward.

Nik’

That was it. Was deflowering her a reward? She did not think so. She did not love him. Not that she would know what it was like. Raaah. She hated him.

In a fit of rage, she went back to her room and packed a bag. She shoved her journals and computer in with Gloria’s gifts and she looked longingly at her Melloween. She would need to create a portable one. Later.

Now, she was going on a vacation. She opened her reserve and almost puked. No. She could not look at those things. Blood bags disgusted her. Yuck. Desensitized she was not. She huffed and slammed the door behind her. She looked back at the house one final time before turning around and opening the gate.

She brought her key cars out when she stopped cold in her movement. No.

No.

Noooooooo!

She was done! She was SO done.

Who was playing with her? And whatever for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story.   
> Not the last of the DoOrS series.

**Author's Note:**

> r&r


End file.
